mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth 3
Earth 3 is the theoretical replacement for Earth 2 in the event of a world-ending scenario similar to that of the Diarrhea Death Star incident that destroyed Earth 1 in 2009. The planet does not exist, though it has been mentioned a few times when the possibility of Earth 2's destruction is brought up. Alternate Timeline(s) Earth 3 is where the events of all videos by Davemadson, AntiTrollers2, Tigerclaw64, MyValerie99, MyValerie20000, superhotrains, tommy62702, and thetick532 take place. Earth 3 is a clone of Earth 2 which was made by Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam on January 1, 2200. It also takes place in Guyisbackable's videos. The events in these timelines are non-canon to the current TTS Storyline, mainly due to substantial differences from the universe, such as the absence of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, the location of the Eon Empire, and the year difference being 200 years. In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Earth III was a major significance in the end of the Season 3 Finale when the Supreme AI was threatening to take over the planet to exploit its resources. The story continues to a video game that is still being planned. History 2200: *January 1: Cloned from Earth 2 *February 16: Thunderbirds101 City is founded in honor of the person who helped create Earth 3. 2230: *June 6: thetick532 opens his youtube account, forming his country and cities. *October 26: Guy9374 returns as guyisbackable, forming his country "Republic of Guy" and cities (capital is Guy City) 2300: *March 5: Both FVOPD, standing for Fake VHS Opening Police Deparment, and TTPD, standing for TTS Troll Police Department, were formed at the same time, same hour, same minute and same second. They were formed at 23:59:59 of March 5th. *April 2: UTTP is formed *April 3: VGCP is formed *May 17: Thetick532 city is almost nuked by MyValerie99. Starting Globe War I. *June 22: AntiTrollers2 starts operation appocolypse, Nuclear war between VGCP and UTTP, 1000 Megaton exchange. *June 24: Nova Sage arrives on Earth 3 from the Eon Empire on Earth 2, colonizing an area for his daughter Delphine. *June 25: Eon Empire conquers land in north Africa, Then moved Madagascar to the north Atlantic and annexed it aong with Iceland. Greenland annexed parts of Canada. Israel conquers Egypt, Jordan, and Lebanon. *September 2: Police department battle event happened at 9 PM, between FVOPD and TTTP. FVOPD won. *September 25: AntiTrollers Land annexes Moldova. **Republic of Guy annexes itself. 2330: *January 16: United Lols of Roflica has suffered an economic recession, same with Germany. *January 31: AntiTrollers Land conquers Bulgaria, Greece and Macedonia for some land. He improved the economy 1 week later. Major Cities *Thetick532 City (The Tick Empire) *IWAY City (The Tick Empire) *Nkrs200 City (United Lols of Roflica) *Thunderbirds101 City (ULR) *Tigerclaw64 City (ULR) *AntiTrollers City (AntiTrollersland) *AntiTrollers2 City (ULR) *My Valerie City (Val Empire) *Viruskau (Virussia) *Guy City (Republic of Guy) *DayleLOL (Dayleonia) (Earth 3.1) Due to complications from Globe War 1, the great powers redraw the world map. Which creates new countries such as: The New Ottoman Empire, Monglolia, LOL LOL Land, Drew Land, Molossia, Drewish Australia (Puppet state of Drew Land), and various others. (Map is too large for the wiki, Follow the link to see it http://olaf53.deviantart.com/art/Earth-3-1-441499058?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395273609) Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Non-Canon